Automotive glass windows having a luminous capability are known in the art such as described in EP Patent Pub. Nos. 2401639 and 2219056 and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2015/0298601 and 2007/0098969. At least some conventional glass windows have a light source(s) positioned at one or more edge portions of the glass, and visible light from the light sources is introduced into the glass window to generate luminance at a main surface of the glass window. The luminance is achieved by visible light scattering at particles such as indium tin oxide and/or titanium oxide in a glass lamination. Some art describes the particles as dissolved either in a polymeric matrix or in a screen print paint. For example, EP Patent Pub. No. 2219056 and WO Patent Pub. No. 2010/097110.